Heero once innocent?!?
by little devil1
Summary: Wufei waked up and finds out Heero is 4 again
1. it all began

1 Thanks for reading my story  
  
It's a rewrite the first once wasn't good hopefully this one is better  
  
Enjoy  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 Heero once innocent?!?!?!?!  
  
That evening everybody was going to bed. Heero was looking out the window thinking about his life, in the past and in the future. Just then there was a shooting star, Heero heard Duo talk about then once, something about a wish. So he made his wish, He wished he could be young to see what's it like to grow up without training to be a killing machine. With that he went to sleep  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "What the hell is that?!"  
  
Wufei roared from his room. He got up and went into the halls. He noticed the other g pilots were complaining but did not leave their room. So he followed the sound and it led to Heero's room. He slowly opened the door and there was a kid bouncing on the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Quatre's house you onna?"  
  
The boy turned around and a pair of Prussian blue eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Tis my rom get out"  
  
"HEERO?" Wufei asked shocked  
  
"Tat my nam dount were out" the kid said. Then continued to bounce on the bed laughing like mad  
  
"Stop that you damn child" Wufei yelled.  
  
Just then Heero stopped and looked at something that caught his eye "oh perty and shiny"  
  
Then he picked it up.  
  
Wufei's eyes went wide "Heero put the gun down NOW"  
  
He slowly inched toward the child.  
  
Heero thought it was a game so played along "stop where you are" Heero said pointing the gun at Wufei.  
  
~Sweatdrop~ "Heero give me the gun."  
  
"NO MINE"  
  
"Just then Quatre walked in. "What's going on in here?"  
  
Heero got startled by Quatre and pulled the trigger. The gunfire echoed through the house.  
  
  
  
You like should I continue  
  
Oh who care I will BUT still review my first fanfict 


	2. Wufei goes shopping

Thanks for the reviews  
  
And don't worry I didn't kill Wufei  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 Wufei Goes Shopping  
  
Wufei and Quatre stood there frozen, eyes wide. There between both of their heads was the bullet.  
  
Heero was just looking at them eyes wide then at the gun, and started to cry.  
  
Duo and Trowa ran in, "what's going on in he……………" He stopped as soon as he saw the crying child on the bed.  
  
"Who the hell is that?!" Trowa said looking at the crying boy. "Duo, Quatre, Trowa allow me to introduce you to Heero at age 4."  
  
All the 3 boys mouths dropped open, Heero was slowly calming down after the accident because it was quit a shock if you get my drift……  
  
Trowa went to go pick up the kid then Heero slapped him on the cheek. Quatre had good timing because Trowa was ready to pull the gun out on him perfect solider or not.  
  
"Say Heero why don't we find you some clothes?"  
  
"Kay" said Heero, and Quatre left the room just when Trowa's cheek was starting to turn red.  
  
A while later Quatre and Heero went downstairs, Heero had an oversized shirt on and shorts that looked like pants on him.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I want to hav panicakes and juce"  
  
"Alright."  
  
A half an hour later Heero was sitting and watching TV. While the other g pilots were discussing what happened to them.  
  
So Duo finally asked "hey Heero what happened to you?" So Heero decided to tell the truth "I wich on star and it come tru"  
  
"Well we just can't keep dressing Heero in oversized clothes that's pathetic" Quatre said shaking his head  
  
"Great Quatre offered to go shopping with Heero today" Duo replied happily  
  
"WHAT WHY ME??!" Quatre said shocked "you are the one who said to get him new clothes" Trowa said.  
  
"Fine but someone has to come with me or else!" Quatre said daring them to say what his punishment will me if they don't.  
  
"I want Whufei to come" Heero said turning away from the TV. Obviously ease dropping  
  
"NO" Wufei said without any hesitations. Then Heero started to cry at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Wufei just go and make the damn kid happy" Duo said holding his ears. "Why don't you go Maxwell???"  
  
"Because he wants you, your now officially the MOMMY!!!"  
  
"MAXWELL" Wufei said starting to chase him "Stop and fight you baka" And with that Duo stopped in his tracks causing Wufei to trip over him and fall on his face.  
  
"Is that what you had in mind Wu-man? Duo asked leaning towards him  
  
Heero stopped crying and started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Wufei stop goofing around and lets go" Quatre said opening the door. You could just hear Wufei mumbling something about injustice, then he grabbed Heero and was out the door.  
  
They were just ready to go then they saw the familiar car.  
  
"Oh shit it's Relena looking for Heero again!!!" Quatre said from the rear view mirror  
  
Wufei turned around and told Heero. "Heero don't tell Relena you're here and if you do then I won't go with you.  
  
"Wel ten I will tell realina and cry on top of my lungs" Heero stated  
  
Fine 5 dollars to keep your mouth shut" Quatre said  
  
10 dolurs and u got a deel"  
  
"How about you keep your mouth shut and you will live another day?!" Wufei said with a little pocket knife "and if not then you can have a little accident with my sword in the house!"  
  
"T-tat's a good deel" Heero said scared by Wufei's glare, Quatre just chuckled.  
  
HEY is Heero home" Relena asked through the window  
  
"Here I a… nope not here" Heero said as soon as he say the death glare from Wufei in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Hey cute kid I wonder if mine and Heero's kid will be that cute?" Relena asked  
  
"HELL no because your ugly period." Heero said with a face that looked like he ate a lemon.  
  
Relena just glared because she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Hey Relena Heero went on a mission he should be back in a few days ok?" Quatre asked  
  
"Alright" Relena said then I'll go.  
  
"Good" Heero and Wufei muttered and Relena left.  
  
"Oh God if there is one please help me through the next few hours!!" Wufei said and with that they left  
  
  
  
So good so far please review if I should continue 


	3. At The Mall

1 Thanks for the reviews  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
2 AT THE MALL  
  
When Wufei, Quatre and baby Heero got to the mall Wufei was already muttering injustice and this is onna's work. Heero saw the building and became overwhelmed with joy  
  
"Me want toys gimmie toys," Heero wailed as Quatre parked the car.  
  
" We can get you toys after we get you something to wear" Quatre said opening the door and grabbing Heero's arm.  
  
"Promise?!" Heero said with puppy dog eyes,  
  
"If you quit stalling we can get you the stupid toy faster!!" Wufei said through clenching teeth while slamming the car door.  
  
Inside the mall were hundreds of people, "stay close Heero or u will get lost" Quatre said grabbing Heero's hand. "Ok" Heero whispered so they started walking through the mall. Most of the people were staring at them because Heero had such balky clothes on. Heero solved the staring by sticking the middle finger at them, Wufei just smiled while Quatre snickered.  
  
"Hey do u want to go into this store?" Quatre said while pointing at it  
  
"Whatever" Wufei said, "I still want my toy" Heero wailed.  
  
~In The Store~  
  
"I like this one" Heero said "well…uh.. Um… maybe something else Barbie doesn't suit you trust me pink isn't your colour" Quatre said looking away  
  
"Quatre you suck at this let me do it" Wufei said annoyed. "Ok Heero start picking.  
  
So Heero went through the store picking clothes from hello kitty socks to batman boxers.  
  
~5 Minutes Later~  
  
"That would be 110.00 dollars' the women said  
  
"WHAT" Wufei yelled, "For a few lousy clothes this is injustice man"  
  
"I'll pay for it" Quatre mumbled  
  
"Thanks Quatre-sama"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
~After They Left The Store~  
  
"Hey Heero do u want some ice cream" Quatre asked bending down to reach eye contact.  
  
"YEH ICECREME" Heero shouted.  
  
"Oh come on Quatre I just want to get out of this hellhole and go home," Wufei said rolling his eyes.  
  
"It won't take long we can sacrifice one more hour" Quatre said pleased he made little Heero happy.  
  
"Fine whatever" Wufei mumbled.  
  
When they got to the ice cream store "what do u want Heero" Quatre asked "Cocolat" Heero screamed.  
  
"Alright can we have one Chocolate and 2 vanilla!" Quatre asked the women behind the counter.  
  
After they got the ice cream and payed it they sat down "this isn't bad" Wufei said licking the cone.  
  
"Your right" Quatre said  
  
"Yummie" Heero stated with chocolate all over his mouth.  
  
"Think now we can go home?" Wufei said finishing his cone.  
  
"Alright" Quatre said.  
  
"But we have to wait for Heero to finish" Quatre said pointing to Heero.  
  
"Alright"  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
"Alright we waited enough hurry up Heero finish," Wufei said yelling.  
  
"Hold yor hourses" Heero said licking his cone. "You take too long" Wufei said his anger rising.  
  
"Shut up" Heero yelled  
  
"NOW"  
  
"Alright" just then Heero threw his cone in Wufei's face.  
  
"Too bad I had to waist my cone" Heero said between laughter.  
  
Wufei then looked at Quatre and calmly said, "Can I kill him?"  
  
"No we can't kill our friend" Quatre said between snickers.  
  
"No the 15 year old Heero is my friend not this little brat" Wufei yelled pointing at Heero.  
  
"Ouch that really hurt here" Heero said pointing to his heart and started laughing again.  
  
"Quatre were going home right now" Wufei calmly said pushing past Heero and heading towards the door with Chocolate still on his face…  
  
Heero followed him with his head held up high and Quatre shaking his head in dismay.  
  
  
  
So like it please review man and sorry for the delay… 


	4. back at the house

Alright I'm back so I'm here to write now hehehehe  
  
  
  
At The House  
  
When they got to the house Trowa asked, "so how was your trip?!"  
  
Duo snickered Trowa just smiled.  
  
"Will you guys do us a favour? Wufei asked  
  
"What?" Trowa asked  
  
:SHUT UP!!!!  
  
" Touchy" Duo said "hey why do you have brown on your face?"  
  
Heero just started laughing and Quatre just smiled.  
  
"I'm going to get all the weapons out of the basement so he wont touch it Wufei will you get Heero changed…" Quatre asked  
  
"Hey guns cool oh crap Blondie wants justice man to get my clothes… oh well it's better then being with one green eye man and the guy that looks like a girl with the long hair" Heero thought  
  
"What me??? Why me??? INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei yelled  
  
So Wufei and Heero went upstairs  
  
"Wonder why Wufei dislikes Heero so much…  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Upstairs  
  
"Heero come here get in your clothes on," Wufei yelled  
  
"BITE ME" Heero screamed  
  
Wufei got mad and started running after him soon they were knocking things over and lamps smashed  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Downstairs  
  
Duo and Trowa can just here Heero screams of terror "HELP I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE"  
  
~sweatdrop~  
  
Later  
  
"I hate kids" Wufei mumbled after he dressed Heero later both Wufei and Heero came down and Heero was dressed in a small shirt called " I may be small but I have a big attitude" and he had small black shorts…  
  
  
  
"Wufei help me with supper" Quatre said  
  
" You stay here understand? Wufei said to Heero  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
So Wufei left Heero in the living room but Heero snuck off to the basement…  
  
Later  
  
"Heero time for dinner" Duo yelled  
  
Heero ran in food so they all sat down for dinner and halfway Trowa noticed that Heero was holding something "Heero what's that?"  
  
"What this I dunno I like it though…" and he showed everyone  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide "Heero that's a bomb" Wufei yelled  
  
"And it's set to go off in 11 seconds" Duo yelled  
  
"Oh crap'  
  
10 sec  
  
"Get it out of here" Duo yelled  
  
9 sec  
  
They grabbed it out of Heero's hands  
  
8 sec  
  
They raced around the house  
  
7 sec  
  
"No time to deactivate it" Trowa yelled  
  
6 sec  
  
Well get rid of it NOW  
  
5 sec  
  
They ran out the front door  
  
4 sec  
  
They threw it in the neighbour's lawn  
  
3 sec  
  
They ducked for cover  
  
2 sec  
  
Heero hides behind the 4 other g-pilots  
  
1..0 BOOM  
  
There was a huge hole in the front of the house  
  
" Do you think they will notice it?" Heero asked  
  
…NNNNAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
So you like? Ok I continue 


	5. the accident in the kitchen

Ok me continue Hehehehehe ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5  
  
When they got back to the house they decided they didn't want to finish eating.  
  
"Hey Duo, Trowa now it's your turn to watch Heero while we do the dishes" Wufei called. "No problem we can handle a kid" Duo laughed.  
  
"Yeah maybe you can handle a kid but we will see if you can handle Heero." Wufei snickered and Quatre smiled.  
  
So Duo took Heero to the living room Duo thought he would just set him down and watch t.v Trowa thought he would just read as book boy were they wrong!!!!  
  
" Now Heero stay on the couch k?" Duo asked Heero nodded and sat  
  
Duo turned on the TV and started to watch Heero watched Duo for along time  
  
"hm.. he really does look like a girl hehehehe just let the hair down hehehehe" Heero snickered then silently got off the couch and behind to untie Duo's hair.  
  
~Later On~ Trowa looked up from his book and noticed Duo hair down. "wow I didn't know his hair was THAT long." Trowa thought  
  
Duo noticed Trowa looking at him "what?"  
  
"Duo your hair came undone."  
  
"WHAT????" Duo looked at his hair then at Heero sitting on the couch trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"You little brat!!" Duo yelled then started to rebraid Heero stared at him and said, "watch your tongue ONNA or I will make you real sorry!!!!  
  
"What are you going to do BABY???" Duo shot back  
  
Heero was about to explode then calmed down "I will be right back I'm getting a toy to play with" then got off the couch and left.  
  
Duo looked puzzled then went back to watching TV and Trowa went back to reading  
  
Then Heero showed up awhile later sneaking behind the couch and whispered to Duo "you been a very bad role model Duo."  
  
"What" Duo was confused and looked around and saw Heero he was about to open his mouth to yell at him when "Heero stuffed a big bar of soap in his mouth "naughty naughty girly!!!" then Heero burst out laughing  
  
"You damn child" then got up and ran after Heero. Heero ran as fast as he can but Duo caught up to him easily. Duo grabbed Heero by the collar and lifted him so he had eye contact  
  
"Heero you are a perfect solider but a pathetic child"  
  
"BITE ME" Heero hollered. Duo was just about to ring Heero's neck when Trowa grabbed him  
  
"It's ok Duo I'll take care of him" and sat Heero next to him Duo was on the opposite side of the room glaring at Heero. Heero just smiled and stuck up his middle finger at him Duo growled low in his throat but Trowa heard. He looked up from his book Duo was still glaring but when he looked at Heero he was sitting like a perfect Angel pretending he didn't know what was going on.  
  
Trowa shrugged and went back to his book Heero looked at Trowa who was reading then at Duo who was watching TV . "Heh perfect time to leave the losers" and with that he left to go in the kitchen.  
  
He was hiding behind a wall when Quatre and Wufei left the kitchen to go upstairs Heero snuck in.  
  
"Now what can I do for fun here" Heero looked around then he saw oil washing liquid."ah hah" He grabbed both of the bottles and dumped them on the floor. The liquid spread everywhere. "hehehehe now the plan is in action"  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Trowa, Duo,Quatre and Wufei heard Heero crying both Duo and Trowa looked and found Heero wasn't there Both of them got up and ran to the kitchen they met Quatre and Wufei on the stares together the 4 of them ran to the kitchen they saw Heero Crying and ran to him. Little did they know all the liquid on the floor Wufei slipped and ran into Duo which caused Quatre to hit the wall and Trowa hit Wufei which pushed all 3 of the pilots to ram into Quatre Heero saw this and burst into laughter never in his life has he seen anything so funny.  
  
"H-hey geeks y-y-you crack m-me up!!!" Heero said between giggles.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Wufei yelled "You damn brat" Duo roared "Stupid fool" Trowa said anger in his voice "You're an annoying child" Quatre said cramped between the wall and 3 pilots Heero slowly walked up to Duo careful not to fall "see Duo I told you you'll se sorry, maybe you wont mess with the kid no more" Duo just glared then smiled evilly.  
  
~ Awhile Later~  
  
Wufei and Quatre both had a sling on their arm Trowa had a broken finger and a bruised arm and Wufei had a bruised cheek and a sprained leg so he laid on the couch the rest of the day  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Duo shouted "Heero shut up your in time out"  
  
"MAKE ME YOU DAMN GIRLY"  
  
"Fine I guess another 10 minutes" Trowa said  
  
"No no no I'm sorry Duo I'll be nice" Heero whined  
  
All the 4 pilots smiled and relaxed for the first time that day.  
  
-------------------------------------------- Like? Thanks for the reviews 


	6. the naughty Heero at bedtime

Ok ok me continue!!!!  
  
  
  
"So Heero ready to come out of time out?" Quatre asked (remember they still have the cuts from the accident I just don't mention them)  
  
"Yes Quatre me be good all silence and no play makes Heero a happy kid."  
  
"More like a mental kid.." Wufei commented on Heero just glared at Wufei then smiled "oh shit he has something planned for me now"  
  
"Soon Heero went and sat on the couch where he saw Duo "Duo whatcha watching?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
".. I'm not even going to answer that" then pointed Duo followed Heero's hand and saw that the TV. Was off and yet he was still flipping the channels with the remote  
  
Heero just smiled and got off the couch and left then Duo put down the remote "I hate the kid.. Really I do"  
  
Heero walked in a room where there was lost of writing of strange letters candles and guessed it was Wufei's room then something caught his eye so went and picked it up  
  
Later Duo came into the room and saw Heero and a small dagger he had in his drawer "Heero put the knife down"  
  
"Want me to give it to you?"  
  
"Yes Heero give it to me"  
  
Heero shrugged "ok" then threw the dagger towards Duo  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo dodged out of the way as the knife ran into the wall Duo then looked at the knife now stuck on the wall and Heero "you damn little brat you trying to get me killed?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that" Duo then ran after Heero "Heero stop NOW!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO" AS Heero ran dodging lots of things to distract Duo  
  
Downstairs everyone looked up as Heero ran downstairs "Quatre help me Duo being mean to me" then pretended to sob on his shoulder  
  
"What???? He tried to kill me up there"  
  
Wufei burst out laughing "hey wait that's my room!!!...hey" Duo then started laughing  
  
"What are you laughing about Maxwell?" Wufei yelled "yeah Maxwell" Heero cut in  
  
Trowa grabbed Heero out of Quatre hands before Duo could get him "well Heero it's almost 9:00pm"  
  
"Yeah... So?"  
  
"So time for bed" and Trowa was walking upstairs "NOOOOO PUT ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
But Trowa kept walking and the other 3 g pilots followed soon they put Heero on his bed and changed him. "Quatre I think you got his pj's the wrong size" and looked at Heero  
  
He had a t-shirt the size of a dress "oh well no complaints"  
  
"But I don't want to go to bed. I'm not sleepy honest"  
  
"Just go to sleep Heero" Duo said  
  
"Shut up or I'll throw a knife to you again!!!"  
  
"Oh so you did try to kill him" Trowa asked  
  
"N-no"  
  
"What you guys didn't believe me? Duo then looked at Heero who was smiling  
  
"I hate you so much"  
  
"Awww thanks Duo I love you too!!!"  
  
Duo then lunged at Heero "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm going to die.. Again"  
  
Heero then jumped under the bed  
  
"Heero come out of the bed," Quatre said  
  
"NO"  
  
"Common get out," Duo commanded  
  
"I'm not listening to a girl." Heero simply said  
  
"Please come out" Trowa said and raised his hand Heero looked at Trowa then took his hand Trowa held Heero "now will you go to sleep"  
  
"Not without a bedtime story and Duo has to read it!!!"  
  
"Oh shit.alright there was a princess who got taken by a witch but her true love came and saved her and they got married had sex and had babies!!! The en..." next thing Duo was hit "ooowwwwwwww"  
  
"Great story Duo nice way to tell a 4 year old!!!"  
  
But they looked and there was Heero.. Sleeping soundly "I hate that kid but sometimes he can be cute" Duo said and they all left the room  
  
Soon all went to bed and fell asleep in Duo room he was asleep but was awoken when the door slowly creped open he pulled out his gun then he heard footsteps and raised the gun and there was...  
  
"Heero what are you doing?"  
  
"Me can't sleep can I sleep with you tonight?  
  
Duo thought then said "alright but only one night" and made room for Heero  
  
Heero got on the bed and Duo was about to fall asleep when he felt a warm body he opened one eye and saw Heero snuggled up to him Duo smiled "I hate this kid really I do.. " Then put a hand around him and fell asleep  
  
Next morning  
  
Quatre went to Heero room and soon freaked he ran to Trowa "Heero isn't there so they searched Quatre was about to ask Duo when he opened the door and found Heero wrapped beside Duo and Duo's hand around Heero almost for comfort Quatre smiled and closed the door to let them sleep some more!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like  
  
Me continue later hehehehe 


	7. the big morning scare

Ok I'm done resting me continue!!!  
  
When Duo awoke he felt a warm body next to his and he opened his eye and saw Heero curled up next to him  
  
"Morning Duo"  
  
"Morning Heero"  
  
Heero turned to face Duo "You know you really do look like a girl" Then Heero pulled some bangs from Duo's face Duo just decided to let that go  
  
Soon they both got up and went downstairs  
  
"Glad to see your awake" Wufei said as they entered the room next Heero caught sight of a present "ooohhhh for me?"  
  
"Well we promised you a present and we never break promises" Quatre said as he entered the room Heero's eyes lit up he practically ripped the box opened then he saw a bight red truck "awwww sweet!!!" then started to play with it  
  
"Winner where are my shoes I want to go in the backyard?"  
  
"There in the closet... But I warn you don't open."  
  
By then Wufei opened the door and an avalanche of presents came crashing down on him  
  
"It."  
  
Heero took one glance and shouted "PRESENTS"  
  
Trowa took one look and smiled Quatre couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing Trowa started to smirk then giggle Duo needed to lean on a wall he was dieing of laughter  
  
"I tried to warn ya" Quatre said through giggles  
  
Heero rushed over and started on the big presents by then Quatre, Duo and Trowa settled down to smirks then.  
  
"Uh.. Wufei can you move your foot it's on my present.."  
  
That did it Quatre and Duo started in his fit of laughter and Trowa laughed at how cute Wufei was really mad but when he saw Heero he just pitifully smiled mumbling "Winner I think you went a little over board with the present or should I say PRESENTS?!?!?!" next thing the doorbell rang  
  
"I'll get it" Wufei yelled as he got up from the mountain of presents he opened the door  
  
"Yes can I help y..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Wufei slammed the door and ran to the living room "Wufei who was at the door?" Trowa asked?  
  
"For Nataku's sake do not open the door" too late Trowa opened the door how did Wufei know He heard the scream of terror echo through the house and the sound of the door slamming  
  
"Trowa that wasn't nice" then Quatre pushed past Trowa and opened the door  
  
"Yes how can I help yo." then you can hear gagging sounds from Quatre "you miss Relena"  
  
"I want to see Heero" Relena said, "he's not."  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Then you can hear glass and windows breaking  
  
"Home" Quatre finished "I know he's home he just shy to see me that's all"  
  
"And why the hell do you think he would be shy" Wufei yelled through the living room  
  
"Because he's shy of his one true love" Relena continued  
  
"I guess that wouldn't be you then.but if he's hiding that's a whole different story." Duo commented but Wufei heard and started laughing while Quatre just smirked  
  
"I know he loves me and one day he will marry me and we will live happily ever after"  
  
"Ok that's nice really do not care but he's not home have a um.er. w-o-n-d- e-r-f-u-l day." and Wufei shambled the door in Relena's face again. er the 3rd time  
  
"thank god she's gone" Trowa said then they saw Heero  
  
"Great your all back now it's time to play!!!" Heero said as he held up an axe  
  
"The rules of the game is you're the cowboys and I'm the Indian but the problem is I don't have a guns only a axe"  
  
"That's ok it's just plastic" Quatre said then Duo saw a axe on the floor  
  
"Uh. Quatre is that the axe you were talking about"  
  
"Yes Duo the one on the floor .. Wait.. I only bought him one."  
  
"But I found it in the kitchen" Heero said everyone's faces went pale  
  
"Finally. RUN!!!!!" Wufei screamed and they all ran with fear Wufei and Duo ran towards the kitchen and Quatre and Trowa ran upstairs  
  
"Let me see it's either Duo and Wufei or Trowa and Quatre. Decisions.decision."  
  
Then Heero ran upstairs "come out come out play with me"  
  
"Heero put the axe down we will play after breakfast aren't you hungry.?"  
  
Heero paused and thought for a moment "ok Quatre you win for now." then dropped the axe  
  
Trowa ran for the axe as Quatre ran and picked up Heero "Glad for once your hungry." and went downstairs where they met Duo and Wufei and had breakfast soon ready for the exciting day ahead for the g boys  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry this chapter I really short but I'm writing this late and I'm tired so.me going to bed night  
  
Expect more on this and other stories very soon 


	8. afternoon accidents

Ok morning peoples I'm ready for another story ------------------------------------------------  
  
After breakfast Heero went to open the rest of the presents while the other g pilots were cleaning up after they went in the living room  
  
"So Heero you happy with your presents" Quatre asked  
  
"Yea I like them a lot"  
  
"That's good"  
  
Heero then smiled innocently and went back to the gifts but the g pilots did not know what Heero had plan for them  
  
Heero then smiled and went to Trowa "Trowa can you come here for a sec I need something"  
  
"Alright" And Heero lead Trowa upstairs "I thought I saw a toy in your closet"  
  
"A toy?" Trowa thought for a second then started looking while Heero slowly tied ropes around his legs  
  
"I can't see it"  
  
"That's ok" then Heero pulled the rope around his legs  
  
"What the he..." then Trowa fell to the floor that gave Heero time to Tie Trowa's wrists  
  
"Heero untie me"  
  
"I would if I could but I can't so I wont" Heero then smiled  
  
"What do you mean untie me!!!"  
  
"I told you I can only tie I haven't learned to untie... Here this will make you quiet for awhile" then pulled tape to his mouth  
  
"I'll be back in awhile, I just needed the dullest person out of the way and now it's time to have some fun"  
  
"Honestly you were so gullible that was too easy!" Heero smiled and with that he left the room and slowly shut the door Trowa started  
  
"One down now 4 more let the fun begin"  
  
Heero went back downstairs "Hey Heero's where's Trowa?" Wufei asked  
  
"He's tied up at the moment he told me to tell you that" Heero then smiled and walked towards Wufei "Wufei you broke my present when you sat on them so can you help me put it back together?" that caused the other 2 pilots to smirk  
  
Wufei blushed "sure Heero were is it anything to help you" Heero rolled his eyes  
  
"Here it's my new helicopter the blade on top broke off..I'll get the glue"  
  
"ok"  
  
Heero smirked and went to get it  
  
"Lets see regular white glue.. Or major hold?" lets see.." Then without hesitation Heero picked up the second choice "Well I want it to stay don't I?" then went back to the living room  
  
"Here it is Wufei"  
  
Wufei took the glue and started to work on it while Heero walked toward the glue and silently tipped it over  
  
"Oops."  
  
The glue got all over the helicopter and on Wufei's hands.  
  
"Heero. look what you did" then he reached for the napkin to wipe it up but there was a problem.. He couldn't let go of his hands. or the helicopter "huh" he tried to pry his hands apart then he looked at the glue  
  
"MAJOR HOLD??????????????".........HEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOO"  
  
Heero burst out in laughter as Quatre and Duo walked in  
  
"Let me guess Heero's tricks.." Duo said  
  
So Quatre helped Wufei with the helicopter.  
  
"Heero how about we give the toys a rest we could do something." Duo offered  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um want to make something?"  
  
"COOKIES!!!!!"  
  
Duo smiled "alright we'll make cookies"  
  
So they both went to the kitchen  
  
"Hey I wonder when Trowa's coming downstairs he's been upstairs a long time" Heero just shrugged and smiled  
  
"So what kind of cookies do you want?"  
  
Heero thought, "I want honey"  
  
Alright so Duo got started on the batter "I'll get the honey" So Heero climbed the counter and went to the cupboard He spotted the honey "I got it" but as soon as he got hold of it he lost his balance and the honey went flying Duo saw it and caught Heero in his hands  
  
"Thanks Duo... Uh Duo the  
  
But by that time the honey went in the air and started to land... On Duo's head his once nice chestnut hair was all yellow and sticky  
  
"Honey.."  
  
~sweat drop~  
  
Hehehehe oops.."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"One more pull Wufei" just then Quatre and Wufei went flying backwards  
  
"I got the helicopter.." Quatre said holding it up  
  
"Thanks Quatre now can you help me with my hands" Wufei then lifted his hands  
  
After flying backwards once more Wufei got his hands apart  
  
As they were heading down stairs they passed by Trowa's room and heard a crying muffle so they decided to check this out  
  
They knocked "Trowa you there?"  
  
Then the muffles and was replaced with screams  
  
They opened the door  
  
"Oh my god what happened to you Trowa" and they both ran to untie him  
  
"The little brat ties me up"  
  
Then Wufei started to laugh, "a little kid tied you up???"  
  
"Shut up Wufei"  
  
"I wouldn't talk he glued your hands together"  
  
"Shut up Quatre"  
  
Trowa just smiled as they left his room Duo and Heero came upstairs  
  
"Duo... your.."  
  
"One more word from you mouth Quatre and I swear you will regret it" and with that Duo walked by leaving Heero with Trowa.  
  
"hehehehe nice you got out Trowa I was going to untie you... Honest"  
  
"Thought you couldn't untie???" Trowa said as he inched forward  
  
Heero just pitifully smiled "you know I think my toys are calling me there saying finish opening me.. finish opening me..." and with that he ran downstairs Trowa ran after him  
  
Trowa caught up and grabbed Heero  
  
"Let me go what are you going to do?" Heero asked as he struggled from Trowa's grasp  
  
"Just a little punishment nothing more nothing less"  
  
But there was something about his words that made Heero shiver as Trowa dragged him upstairs  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What the punishment going to be????? review and I'll tell ya 


	9. Heero's pain

Ok I'm almost done with this fic thanks for the reviews  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trowa where's Heero?" Quatre finally asked after not seeing him for an hour  
  
Trowa just merrily smiled, shrugged and said, "I dunno"  
  
But Quatre didn't believe him so went looking for him he met Wufei in the kitchen and for some reason Wufei would not go in the living room where the presents were Quatre knew why and smiled while shaking his head. After checking all of downstairs he headed upstairs where he saw Duo taking out his tangles from his hair after the shower "lucky the honey came out"  
  
Later he went in Heero's room and sure enough found Heero... All tied up and gagged tears streamed from his eyes then he saw Quatre and screamed for help  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes then ran over and took the gag out  
  
"That Trowa sure is mean he can't take a joke." then started crying again  
  
"Oh Heero when will you ever learn" then started to untie him then Heero cried out in pain and started crying Quatre didn't know what he was crying about  
  
When Quatre got off all the rope he saw red marks on his wrists and ankles that started to bleed "God Heero" Quatre then picked Heero up and brought him downstairs he was really mad at Trowa  
  
When he got downstairs Trowa went up to them Heero clung to Trowa afraid and Quatre was mad "you found him I see."  
  
"Of course I did and it was a good thing I did" Quatre yelled  
  
"Hey I just paid him back for what he did to me" Trowa argued  
  
"Honestly Trowa he is a kid you don't know your own strength when you tied him up"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This" then Quatre grabbed Heero's right hand and showed him his wrist Trowa was just dumbfounded he went to hold Heero's hand to see it better but Heero whimpered and pulled his hand away Quatre just glared and left to the kitchen for the first aid kit  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
"Now Heero this is going to hurt," Quatre put on peroxide Heero screamed in pain Then Quatre wrapped his wrists and angles  
  
"There feel better" Quatre asked  
  
"Much" Heero replied then got off the counter and went to play  
  
Duo came down the stairs and saw Heero and the bandages he ran up to Heero and asked "what happened Heero?"  
  
"Ask Trowa" then went off Duo stared at Heero until he turned a corner and ran to find Trowa and found him arguing with Quatre again  
  
"Quatre I didn't mean it honest"  
  
"I still don't understand how you can tie a kid up in the first place"  
  
Then Duo cut in "TROWA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HEERO?" Duo screamed  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Will you please stop making it sound like I'm a hard criminal now?"  
  
Just then Wufei burst through the door "TROWA WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KID?"  
  
~Trowa did an anime fall over~  
  
~Quatre and Duo started laughing~  
  
~Wufei looking straight at Trowa... On the floor~  
  
"I knew this would work. suckers" Heero smiled as he looked at the 4 pilots and went back to the living room to play with his toys  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think Heero meant review and find out 


	10. the next stage

Ok me continue now  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After all the 4 g pilots left the kitchen Heero snuck in "now to pay Trowa back" as Heero looked around he spotted a bucket and mop "hehehehehe" he then went over and tipped the bucket over the water went everywhere he used the mop to help the water fill the entire kitchen  
  
The then climbed on the counter careful not to fall then spotted a cubard halfway open and he spotted "COOKIES!!!!.. honey!" he then went and opened the cupboard not noticing someone walking in  
  
Duo saw Heero in the cupboard and walked to him not knowing about the wet floor until he slipped went sliding Heero looked up just in time to see Duo coming towards him and slamming right into the cupboard door with a great THUMP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero looked at Duo sprawled on the floor and dropped the cookie in his mouth  
  
"Oops."  
  
Wufei ran in and saw Heero and Duo unconscious on the floor and burst into laughter he leaned on the wall for support slowly he crept in the kitchen and grabbed Heero but his hand was stuck in the cookie jar so Wufei brought Heero and the cookie jar and went to the living room leaving Duo in peace.  
  
~3 hors later.. And after success of getting Heero's hand out of the cookie jar~  
  
Finally all the 4 g pilots settled down and watched Heero play with his toys  
  
Duo finally got up and walked to Heero "guess what Heero"  
  
"A surprise?" Heero asked  
  
"Yeah a surprise" Duo declared  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Time for bed"  
  
"WHAT??? That's a crummy surprise" Heero muttered the others just smiled  
  
Heero then smiled "so I'll be polite and refuse the offer"  
  
~Anime fall over~  
  
"We insist" Quatre said as he dragged Heero up the stairs. Heero wined all the way up  
  
So Quatre got Heero into his pyjamas and tugged him into bed Heero started screaming so Duo picked him up and put him in his room Heero then smiled and fell asleep an hour later Duo got ready for bed he was so tired he went under the covers and a hand stretched out and hugged Duo  
  
"Goodnight Duo see you in the morning"  
  
Duo smiled "goodnight Heero see you in the morning"  
  
~The next day~  
  
Duo woke up and screamed everyone ran in as Heero woke up  
  
"Hey why did you wake me up Duo?" but everyone just stared  
  
"Heero you're older" Quatre gasped  
  
Heero looked at them oddly then at himself and gasped then looked at the g pilots "how old do you think I am now?"  
  
"I don't know you look around 10 or so," Wufei said  
  
"NEAT!!!!" Heero then jumped out of bed and looked at himself "er pyjamas a little tight."  
  
So Heero borrowed Quatre clothes again and went down for breakfast he ate more then Duo and left the kitchen with a big belch while the others just sweat dropped  
  
Heero was switching TV channels when Quatre left to do shopping and later returned  
  
"Heero come here I have a surprise for you!!"  
  
"It's not my bed time again is it?"  
  
~Sweat drop~  
  
"No just get over here!!!"  
  
So Heero turned off the TV and went to the door there was Quatre and a brand new bike  
  
"WOW I never had one of these before" Heero then grabbed the bike and sat on it he loved it more then his red truck  
  
He put his feet on the petals but wasn't fast enough to start so he fell off.. Trowa came outside to see this and started laughing  
  
Heero ignored him but Wufei had perfect timing to come out as Heero tried again and when he fell again both Wufei and Trowa held each other from falling because of laughing so hard tears streaming down their face by then Heero got really mad  
  
So this time he pushed the bike and got on and started peddling he was going he felt so proud of him self... But then thought  
  
"I never learned how to stop." Heero then screamed Quatre got out of his way but Wufei and Trowa weren't fast enough  
  
CCRRRAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH  
  
The bike went flying Wufei, Trowa and Heero laid sprawled on the lawn Heero laughing hard for his stupidity and for getting back at Wufei and Trowa but Wufei and Trowa looked as if they were going to kill him  
  
Heero looked at them straight in the eye and said "they should have a warning sign on those things there dangerous" he then laughed stupidly and ran for dear life while Wufei and Trowa ran after him  
  
Heero then saw Duo and screamed "MOMMY HELP ME!!!" Duo turned around as Heero grabbed his waist shielding himself from Trowa and Wufei  
  
"Mommy?" Trowa asked  
  
"Mommy!!!" Wufei yelled as they burst into laughter again Duo blushed and looked at Heero then got a evil smile" oh Heero my baby did the 2 mean bullies scare you let MOMMY help!!"  
  
"Heero looked at Duo with a confused and yet scared look "why me stay away" Heero said backing up with his hands in a position of a cross soon breaking into a run while Duo chasing him and Wufei and Trowa laughing so hard there holding a piece of furniture to help stay balance  
  
Quatre just watched and said, " when will he ever learn" and with that he walked in the house to try to help the 2 laughing idiots, a screaming kid and a over protected mother.. Er I mean Duo teen  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review 


	11. the bonding between honey,oil and superg...

Ok another chapter dananananananana  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo had his biggest smile ever when he scared Heero, now Heero would not get out of the corner... But it got old fast. Quatre walked over to Heero and heard him muttering him something. He got closer and saw Heero's eyes wide "must stay here, no one can see me I'm invisible."  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Um. Duo I think you traumatized Heero" Quatre muttered staring at Heero rocking back and forth "that's ok" He heard Duo mutter back. Quatre took hold of the older boy and sat him on the couch then Heero snapped back to reality, then looked at Duo. "Duo want to play with me?" "No..." Heero looked sad "ok" then got off the couch and walked off. As soon as he turned the corner he had a big smile on his face "ok you wont play with me, but it doesn't stop me from playing with you!" and with that he ran upstairs.  
  
~10 Minutes later ~  
  
Heero ran downstairs and snuck into the living room. He found Duo watching TV and Trowa, Quatre and Wufei reading a book. "Now it's time to play" He snickered and held up big jar of honey, oil and superglue. It took awhile to get the cap to the honey off, Finally after pulling for a few minutes he caught small writing on the cap it read "turn cap clockwise to get off" ~SWEATDROP~ He then turned the cap and silently dunked Duo's whole braid in it. Next he got the oil and a brush and covered Wufei's tight ponytail in it "slick eh Wufei?" Heero whispered with a big smile then held the superglue behind his back and walked towards Quatre "Quatre" he asked, "would you play with me?" "Uhhh ok" Heero smiled while slowly pulling the whole cap off the superglue "come here" Quatre got off the couch and walked towards him. When the cap was off "ok Quatre stand here" Quatre then walked beside Trowa. Heero then Quickly swung and all the glue spilled on Trowa's lap "ahhhhhh" Trowa yelled Heero then ran and pushed Quatre. Quatre lost his balance and fell on top of Trowa's lap "ahhhhh" Quatre tried to get up "um.. Trowa I'm stuck" Heero then toppled over with laughter. Duo and Wufei snickered, "and why are you laughing?" Heero asked. Duo and Wufei then stopped their faces now pale, Heero smiled and pointed to his hair. Pilot 02 and 05 slowly put their hands to their hair Wufei screamed as he felt his hair was greasy Duo was relieved he didn't find anything.. Until he went to his braid "HONEY!!!!" Duo screamed both Wufei and Duo fought who was going to take a shower first. While Trowa was using all his might to get Quatre off "um guys there's only one way to get him off" then he pointed to his pants. Both Quatre and Trowa's eyes widen and their faces got white "Heero your in deep shit when I get out of this mess" Trowa threatened Heero just smiled "I may be in shit later but your in shit now." Heero then put on his most innocent face and skipped off Quatre looked and Trowa sighed in defeat and worked on taking his pants off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
What kind of shit should I put Heero into?  
  
Review and tell me 


	12. voices in my head

Ok I know it has been a long time since I updated, so here it is  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Quatre finally worked on getting off their pants, now in their boxers both were tugging on their pants. Ends up it was ripped in 2  
  
Sighs "how much longer.Quatre? how much longer??" Trowa asked examining his ripped pants.  
  
"Honestly Trowa I don't know, lets just hope soon." As Quatre looked at his pants one last time, he tossed them into the trash. Soon Trowa did the same.  
  
"Quatre, I didn't know u had.violins on your boxers.." Trowa said.  
  
"So.. Didn't know u had lions on yours.."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"Ok.." Quatre said."oh.. By the way... Your lions are cute"  
  
~Animefall over~  
  
In the bathroom  
  
"Wufei get out of the bathroom, I'm taking the shower first!!!" Duo yelled trying to squeeze into the door.  
  
"No way Maxwell.. 2nd colony, 2nd turn" Wufei said trying to squeeze into the door at the same time.  
  
"But you're on the 5th colony.."  
  
"5 is better"  
  
"Hey Wufei look Nataku is waving at u!!"  
  
"Where" wufei asked as he looked at a near by window. Just then Duo ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Ahahahahaha sucker!!!"  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei yelled but sighed in defeat. Just then he saw Heero running along the hallway and Wufei hid.  
  
"Now... What to do next??" Heero thought to himself  
  
"Why don't u try to be nice for a change" Wufei said imitating Heero's voice.  
  
O.O. "Who... Are you" Heero asked confused. He looked around to see if anyone was with him.  
  
"Er.. I am your heart. telling you the right path in life.".Wufei was mentally hitting himself on the head for being so corny. But to his utter surprise Heero took it.  
  
"My heart. that is sooooooooooo cool.. But aren't u suppose to be on my side.Mr. heart sir?" Heero asked more confused. "Hey wait I get it. your not my heart.. YOU ARE MY CONCIENCE!!!"  
  
"Awww.. Shucks. you got me now listen to..."Wufei was cut short as he saw Heero running around in circles hitting his head  
  
"CONCIENCE BAD!!!! ARRRRHHHHH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT LEAVE!!!!!"  
  
~Wufei Anime falls over~  
  
Heero was running around so much he crashed into a wall and slumped over "Oh man. that looked like it hurt" Just then Duo opened the door and saw Heero on the floor  
  
"Did the kid have a Mel function or a brain meltdown??"  
  
"With the bump on his head. I say both"  
  
"Wait!!!. Do u hears that wufei???" Duo suddenly said putting a hand to his ear. "The sound of sweet silence" Wufei looked at Duo, and Duo looked at Wufei then both cracked up laughing.  
  
While this was going on Heero was having a dream... "Huh.. Whoa.. Where am I. how old am I?" Heero asked looking at myself then around. He himself looked 16 again but something was different about him.  
  
"You're here. same place as me" a voice said then suddenly someone walked up to Heero. Heero turned around and saw no other then..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Find out who it is ^_^ 


End file.
